Episode 79: Separated Sisters
Seperated Sisters is the seventy-ninth episode of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch and the twenty-seventh episode of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. This is the first episode that has the Black Beauty Sisters as the main characters. Plot After another loss at the hands of the three Mermaid Princesses, the Black Beauty Sisters bicker at each other because of Fuku's comments. Mimi leaves Sheshe during their argument because Sheshe keeps on blaming their losses on her. Mimi meets and befriends Lucia, Hanon and Rina not knowing their identities. She tries to capture the mermaid princesses on her own, and fails, almost dying. Sheshe uses the new power given to them by Mikeru to heal Mimi, as she doesn't care if they get "kicked out" or not; she would rather die in the sea with her sister. Description After another loss at the hands of the Three Mermaid Princesses, Sheshe and Mimi bicker at each other because of Fuku's comments. Sheshe scolds Mimi for her clumsiness and Mimi shouted at Sheshe for not looking out for her. After Sheshe said that she wished ''she never had a sister like her, ''Mimi ran away, Mimi went to the surface to look for the Mermaid Princesses. Mimi then ran into Lucia and she spent the night in Pearl Piari. Mimi told the Mermaid Princesses about her "rivals", Lucia, Hanon and Rina encouraged her to fight her "rivals" and don't give up no matter what. The next day, after accepting the advice from her new "friends", she decides to fight the Mermaid Princesses on her own. Meanwhile, Fuku noticed that Mimi is not with Sheshe and asked her if she could handle capturing the mermaid princesses all on her own. Although Sheshe pretends that she doesn't care, she is really worried about Mimi. Mimi created a water tornado underwater to lure out the Mermaid Princesses, she also got to sing her own solo version of Yami No Baroque. But since their songs don't harm mermaids if they don't sing them together, it had no effect on Lucia, Hanon and Rina. Mimi almost ran away when the mermaid princesses began singing, but she was determinded to defeat them after remembering her "friends" words of encouragement. She tried to fight back at the mermaid princesses but was already beginning to lose strength. Eventually, she couldn't stand the songs anymore and floated away after getting attacked with the mermaid's Love Shower Pitch. Luckily, Sheshe who was watching the scene happen from far away, came to her rescue. She held Mimi and told her that ''she was her very important sister. '' She was very angry at the mermaid princesses for hurting Mimi and used the ball of light to create water tornados to attack them. But Mimi soon fainted, She was very worried and left to heal her. Sheshe took Mimi to the bottom of the ocean and used the ball of light to heal Mimi. Knowing this would get her punished by Mikeru, Mimi told Sheshe to not heal her. But Sheshe did not care whether they get punished as long as they are with each other. At the end Mimi hugged Sheshe while crying. Gallery Lucia,Hanon And Rina Stuck In Clam.png Sheshe And Mimi About To Sing.jpeg Sheshe And Mimi In Front Of Defeated Mermaids.png Sheshe Besides Mimi6.png Sheshe Yelling.png Mimi Jumping.png Mimi Jumping.jpeg Mimi Falls Off Rock.png Mimi Falls Off Rock2.png Mimi’s Butt.png Sheshe Scolding Mimi.png Adorable Mimi Responds.png Sheshe Thinking.png Sheshe Annoyed By Fuku.png Sheshe Throws Fuku.png Adorable Mimi Biting Her Nails.png Mimi Getting Mad.png Mimi Yelling At Sheshe.png Sheshe Responding.png Sheshe Mad At Mimi’s Response.png Sheshe Mad.png Sheshe Yelling At Mimi.png Mimi Protesting.png Sheshe Protesting.png Sheshe Whining.png Mimi Sad And Embarrassed.jpeg Mimi Upset.png Sheshe Looking Back.png Sheshe Underestimates Mimi.png Sheshe Scoffing At Mimi’s Response.png Mimi Mad At Sheshe.png Mimi Runs Away.png Sheshe Regretting.png Mimi Staring At The City.png Mimi Staring At The City2.png Mimi Preparing Her Disguise.png Mimi Wearing Her Disguise.png Mimi Walking On The Streets.png Mimi Starting To Feel Tired.png Mimi Sits Down On Bench.png Mimi Exhausted.png Mimi Sitting On Bench2.png Exhausted Mimi2.png Mimi Whining.png Mimi Gets Sprayed With Water.png Mimi Gets Sprayed With Water2.png Lucia Shows Up Behind Mimi.png Lucia Smiling At Mimi.png Lucia Lends A Handkerchief To Mimi.png Mimi Snatches The Handkerchief.png Mimi Yelling At Lucia.png Mimi’s Face Being Pinched.png Lucia Pinching Mimi.png Mimi Pinching Lucia.png Lucia And Mimi Pinching Each Other.png Lucia And Mimi Pinching Each Other2.png Mimi Mad At Lucia.png Lucia And Mimi Pinching Each Other3.png Lucia And Mimi Blushing.png Mimi Sweatdrops.png Lucia Smiling At Mimi2.png Mimi Surprised.png Mimi Eating Sandwiches.png Lucia Talking To Nikora.png Lucia,Hanon,Rina,Mimi And Nikora.png Mimi Startled.png Mimi Hesitating.png Mimi Distracted.png Mimi Looking At Marigold Flowers.png Mimi Responding.png Mimi Talking To The Others.png Mimi Responding To Them.png Mimi Responding To Lucia.png Lucia And Nikora.png Nikora Responding To Lucia.png Lucia Talking To Mimi.png Mimi Surprised2.png Mimi Wearing Lucia’s Pajamas.png Mimi Wearing Lucia’s Pajamas2.png Mimi Wearing Lucia’s Pajamas3.png Lucia And Mimi.png Hanon And Rina Coming Into The Room.png Hanon And Rina Smiling.png Lucia Thanking Hanon And Rina.png Mimi Nodding.png Mimi,Lucia,Hanon And Rina Chatting Together.png Lucia Asking Mimi.png Mimi Responding To Hanon.png Mimi Blushing In Response.png Lucia Asking Hanon Too.png Lucia And Mimi Smiling.png Lucia Asking Mimi2.png Mimi Responding To Lucia2.png Mimi Telling Her Story.png Mimi Sighing.png Mimi Replying To The Others.png Hanon Replying To Mimi.png Mimi Considering.png Lucia Talking.png Mimi Looking At The Others.png Mimi Thanking The Others.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Saying Farewell To Mimi.png Mimi Thanking Lucia And Hanon.png Lucia Speaking.png Mimi Smiling And Saying Goodbye.png Sheshe Sitting By Herself.png Sheshe Worried About Mimi.png Sheshe Worried2.png Annoyed Sheshe When Fuku Shows Up.png Sheshe Speaking To Fuku.png Sheshe Getting Annoyed About Fuku.png Sheshe Grabs Fuku.png Sheshe Throwing Fuku2.png Mimi Determined.png Mimi Glowing Purple.png Mimi Talking To Herself.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Coming.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Facing The Watersprout.png Mimi Talking To The Mermaid Princesses.png Mimi Talking To The Mermaid Princesses2.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Confused.png Hanon Scoffing At Mimi.png Rina Watching Lucia.png Determined Mimi2.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Being Hit With Waterspouts.png Sheshe And Fuku Watching The Mermaid Princesses.png Sheshe Besides Fuku.png Sheshe Talking To Fuku.png Sheshe Scoffing.png Mimi About To Sing.jpeg Lucia And Hanon Questioning.png Rina Telling Lucia.png MImi’s Water Tornados Disappear.png Mimi Shocked.png Mimi Covering Her Ears.png Sheshe And Fuku Watching Mimi Suffering.png Sheshe Whining To Fuku.png Sheshe Crossing Her Arms.png Mimi Covering Her Ears2.png Mimi Running Away.png Mimi Thinking Of Her Friends’ Words.png Mimi’s Back.png Mimi About To Fight Again.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Shocked.png Mimi Shooting More Water Tornados.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Getting Attacked.png Lucia And Rina Being Attacked.png Happy Fuku.png Happy Fuku And Worried Sheshe.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Being Attacked.png Concerned And Worried Sheshe.png Mimi Losing Her Energy.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Preparing To Sing Again.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Preparing To Sing Again2.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Preparing To Sing Again3.png Mimi Floating Away.png Mimi Floating Away2.png Sheshe Picking Mimi Up.png Sheshe Holding Mimi.png Sheshe Worried About Fainted Mimi.png Mimi Opening Her Eyes And Seeing Sheshe.png Sheshe Holding Mimi And Comforting Her.png Sheshe Blushing And Crying.png Mimi Blushing And Starting To Cry.png Mimi Blushing And Closing Her Eyes.png Sheshe Stops Crying And Blushing.png Angry Sheshe Holding Mimi.png Sheshe Using The Ball Of Light.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Standing.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Being Attacked By Water Tornados.png Fuku Watching Sheshe And Mimi.png Fuku Very Proud.png Fuku Cheering.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina Being Attacked By Water Tornados2.png Mimi With Her Eyes Closed.png Mimi In Pain.png Sheshe Concerned About Mimi.png Fainted Mimi.png Sheshe And Mimi Retrieving.png Fuku Laughing To Himself.png Fuku Confused.png Fuku Looking Around.png Lucia,Hanon And Rina In The Distance.png Fuku Startled.png Fuku Panicking.png Lucia And Rina Confused.png Lucia And Hanon Confused.png Sheshe Healing Mimi.png Mimi On Sheshe’s Lap.png Mimi Wakes Up On Sheshe’s Lap.png Sheshe Talking To Mimi Gently.png Adorable Mimi Blushing And Glowing.png Adorable Mimi Thanking Sheshe.png Mimi Lifting Her Head.png Sheshe Holding The Ball Of Light.png Mimi Concerned About Sheshe.png Sheshe Staring Gently At Mimi.png Sheshe With Her Eyes Closed.png Mimi Listening To Sheshe.png Mimi Starting To Cry Again.png Adorable Precious Mimi Smiling.png Precious Mimi��.png Episode 79^ ^.png Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 - Episodes Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Sheshe Category:Mimi Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Episodes Category:Galleries